Trials of Darkness
by The Bard's Apprentice
Summary: Cain's up to something..."different" this time. What's up with Riho? What the hell can Shido do now? ... & why is Guni pink? O.o
1. Default Chapter

Hi, minna! This is my first fanfic, so I'm working extra hard on it! 

Disclaimer: Why must they always remind us that we don't have the rights to our favorite stuff?! pouts 

Just for reference: This is set in the future, so Riho, Shido, & everyone are about 150 years older. (This doesn't apply to Yayoi, however. She's dead; gomen if you were a fan.) Well, Riho went out to learn for herself what it meant to be a vampire, returning to Shido as promised about fifty years later. In the interim, other vampires like Shido & Riho, who don't believe in killing, began to set up shelters all over Japan, usually within monasteries of various religions, where they are supported by sponsors. Riho has contacts in various of these now from her travels, one of which is in a Shinto shrine outside Kyoto. When Riho returns to Shido in Tokyo, she finds that Yayoi has grandchildren & Shido was forced to move away from the neighborhood they had previously inhabited by his changeless ( & gorgeous) features. He has moved into a Christian monastery which serves as the shelter to the vampires of Tokyo. They settle down there, & Shido continues to fight the night breeds alongside the NOS. Cain is never heard from throughout all these years, and Riho in her happiness with Shido almost completely forgets he exists. O, yeah, and there's some pretty sketchy stuff coming up in later chapters. So I hope u like it!

Every evening for the last 200 years, I've awakened to a beautiful sight. The first thing my eyes light upon is a face – a glorious face, framed by soft lavender hair. I see the well-shaped nose and brows, the gentle lips, which hide the source of his sorrows. Sometimes, I wake to see his deep, marine eyes watching me lovingly. These first moments of every night give my eternity purpose.

            There was an unhappy interlude when my nights began differently, though. When I awoke that first night, I was alone in the coffin. I was scared at first. I didn't remember where I was. For a moment, I simply was Yamazaki Riho again, a normal human girl. Except, I was surrounded by wood and shadows. Then I came to myself and pushed the lid farther down. I dressed quickly and hurried downstairs to look for Shido. He wasn't in the church offices or the sanctuary, his regular haunts. Everyone else was still at evening mass in the chapel, so I couldn't ask them. I headed to the infirmary on the second floor.

            "Hey, Riho!" Satsuna greeted me as I entered the main room to find him watching TV alone. 

            "Hi, 'Suna. How's the wound?"

            "Sister Ana found traces of silver, so I'm not outa' the woods yet."

            "Hmm. NOS must've been expecting  a dangerous Breed," I joked. He threw a pillow at me with his good arm. I laughed and dodged. "Well at least that explains why a simple gunshot wound hasn't healed in over a day. Hey, have you seen Shido around?"

            'Suna's face took on a puzzled look as he tilted his head. "He didn't say good-bye to you?"

            "What?"

            "He left around noon. It rained today. He came by here to tell the Father he was leaving."

            "Leaving?!" My breath caught in my chest. "Where was he going? Why? When'll he be back?!" What was going on?

            Why would Shido go out without telling me? – unless it was after a Breed. But he would've been back by now. The sun had already set. Oh, no. What if he'd been hurt?

            'Suna sat up on the couch, careful of his wounded shoulder. "Calm down, Riho-chan. He'll be back soon enough. And it's not like you'll get any older while he's gone," he chuckled. I gave him a sour look. Then plopped down next to him.

My anxiety was obvious to him. "If it's any help, I heard him say something about the vampire sanctuary near Kyoto. Shido probably flashed there, and he'll flash back when he's done. You worry too much."

He was probably right. I was just being silly. Shido would be back soon. He'd been around a long time and could take care of himself.

But why hadn't he told me?

I waited in the rectory until Father Izawa came from mass. As he walked through the door, his face said he'd been expecting me. 

            "Now, Riho, listen to me, child. Shido couldn't tell you. He – "

            "Why not?!"

            "Let me finish." He came over and sat me down on the sofa I'd just jumped up from." He didn't know when he'd be back exactly and he thought you'd insist on going with him."

            "What's wrong with me going to Kyoto? I spent fifteen years there!"

            "How do you know he's in Kyoto?"

            "Satsuna overheard you when he left."

            "Oh, dear." The Father suddenly looked worried, but I was too stressed to notice.

            "Why Kyoto, anyway? What's going on?"

            Father Izawa came back to himself. "Oh, nothing too serious. There's just been as excess of attacks of late. They called for help and Shido answered." He began to remove his ceremonial robes. I stood and followed him to the closet. 

"Well, if that's all, then why didn't he want me going? I could help!"

"Oh, Riho. Shido's very capable and he loves you very much. He didn't want you compromised."

"Why would I be compromised? They're just Breeds!"

"My, my, so many questions." He chuckled and I subsided, trying not to look too guilty. "Walk with me to dinner, Riho." I followed him out of the room and down the corridor towards the dining hall. He was silent for a while. I could sense he was holding something back.  Our steps echoed off the tile and stone as moments seemed to turn to hours. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

I snarled as I grabbed his arm and turned myself. "Tell me what's going on!" 

But he only chuckled at my now golden eyes and bared fangs. "Riho, my child, don't try that on me. I've faced up to far more dangerous creatures than you." He put a hand on my cheek and I dropped my face. "You're as gentle as a kitten. I know you're anxious, but trust me when I say that everything will be fine. Just have faith in the Lord."

I sighed. "Father, you know I –"

"I know, I know. You're a damned soul. Yes, Shido's given me that lecture."

I couldn't help but smile as my eyes returned to normal. Shido had his ideas about our lifestyle and was set in his ways, but that's how he coped with his eternity. Sometimes it grew difficult to listen to his pessimism though. 

            The priest saw my look of introspection, and patted my shoulder as he walked away. I sighed again. He turned back to me, having remembered something. 

"I'll send someone up after dinner so you can eat."

"Oh, that's alright. Sister Sarah fed me yesterday."

He chuckled again. "So that's why you've been so energetic and she's been tuckered out." He winked at my blush and disappeared into the dining hall.

I returned to our rooms and plopped down in front of the TV. After a while, though, I got bored and turned it off. There was no one around to make comments on the news or point out how pointless the shows were. I even missed Guni, who had gone to visit some cousins in the forest. She may have been the most annoying bitch of a fairy I'd met in my 150 years, but she was better than no one. I sighed and went downstairs to sit with Satsuna.

            I know it starts slowly. Gomen. But it'll get better pretty fast, just wait! I plan on updating every few days or so, unless I can't stand it or get lots of requests for more. Speaking of which . . . 

Review or DIE! The serpentine coils of the beasts of Hades will clench your appendages and slowly drag you to your slow & torturous death at the hands of my cute usagi mongrels! MHAHAHAHA . . . . so just review plz. Flames welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Trials of Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

**The Bard's Apprentice**

Three days passed. I couldn't sleep the whole time. At least it rained those first two days, and I could occupy myself by going out.

Shido had saved up quite a large nest egg from the days when he ran a private detective agency specializing in Breed-related cases. He often gave me gifts or spending money, so I took what I felt to be my allowance. (Technically, part of the money was mine anyway, since I used to help out around the office, too.)

I went uptown and bought a new white dress. Surprisingly, it didn't make my pale skin too noticeable. I couldn't wait for Shido to see it, although I knew he'd tease that it was impractical and that I would get blood on it.

The third morning dawned sunny, however, confining me to the church. I spent the morning playing virtual games with Satsuna, who was almost fully healed thanks to the herb-lore and numerous "attentions" of the sisters. He'd just beaten me at a shooting game again when we heard a commotion from down the hall. I stood up and went to the hall door.

I had to jump back as the door was flung open and an unconscious vampire was carried through towards the intensive care rooms. I glimpsed a gaping wound in his abdomen which was bleeding freely.

I went back to the couch and sat. "They'll have to feed him fast. He was losing a lot of blood." It was then I noticed that 'Suna was paler than usual. He was staring at the floor, eyes wide. "Hey, what's wrong? Did you recognize him?"

He turned to me, bewildered. "Didn't you? It was Mikao."

"Mikao?!" I'd met him years and years ago when I was traveling. He lived at the sanctuary at Kyoto. "What's he doing_ here_?"

'Suna had gotten over his initial shock. "I don't know, but that neck wound was serious!"

"Neck wound? I only saw the hole in his belly."

"He's been bitten."

I couldn't breath. Bitten?! . . . What vampire would bite another of his kind in violence? I was stunned. My mind went blank of everything but disbelief and fear. And yet there was a trace of a thought at the back of my mind that was starting to twitch.

Suddenly, the hall door burst open again. It was the Father. He didn't even spare a glance for 'Suna and me, but rushed on toward where they'd taken Mikao. I tried to follow, but he'd locked the door behind him. My mind swirled with questions now . . . and that nagging sensation that there was something I should be realizing.

We sat there in silence for a while. It's funny; when I was human, any extended silence petrified me, but when I was turned, it didn't seem quite so scary anymore –almost as if, now that I had eternity, I could stand to wait for the next sound I would hear.

After a while, two of the sisters came and offered to feed us. Because healing sapped so much of his strength, 'Suna was famished. But I still had that nagging twitch of a thought. I glanced at the door where they'd taken Mikao and decided I wasn't that hungry. I politely refused and left Satsuna to enjoy himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I simply sat in the apartment that afternoon, missing Shido terribly. It seemed that as each moment passed he was farther and farther away from me . . . and something else was coming closer. A shiver went down my spine.

I tried to think of something else.

Mikao. It was disturbing that he'd been bitten. I kept seeing the blank look in his eyes. If he'd been human, I'd have thought him dead, the way those eyes had stared. It was almost as if he wasn't there at all.

Who could've – would've – done that to him?

There was that nagging twitch again.

What was Mikao doing in Tokyo anyway?

Why wouldn't that twitch go away?!

I sighed and shifted on the couch. Although our apartment had no windows, I knew it was almost sunset.

Suddenly, I looked up. I wasn't alone. There was a presence in the room. I turned myself – made ready for anything. I saw nothing but darkness. Something brushed my hair. I thought I heard a low chuckle. I spun as I jumped up. I recognized the presence – it was the same one I had felt coming closer and closer, as Shido went farther from me. . . . But I knew it from somewhere else too . . . Behind me!

"Riho!" I blinked, stunned, as the light poured in from the hall, flooding my senses along with Father Izawa's presence. I let out the breath I'd been holding. Maybe he was what I had felt. I had not slept or eaten since Shido had left; weakness always made me confused and jumpy. I returned myself to a human appearance.

"Father, is Mikao alright? What happened?"

He ignored my questions, frowning more deeply than I'd ever seen him do. "Please, speak with me in my office, Riho." He turned and headed for the stairs.

I hurried after him. "Father? What –"

"Not here, please." What was troubling him? Mikao? – It couldn't be . . . Shido?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 2 for anyone who's paying attention. I'm really bummed that no one besides my one friend reviewed, & she was forced. Sniff, tear I'll just go huddle in the corner & cry now before dying. Maybe I won't finish this – I mean if no one cares, why bother, ne? I suppose I'll finish posting what I've already got first, though, then decide if I'll stick it out or not.


	3. Twitch

Alright, here's chapter 3. If u read, plz review. I'm really getting depressed here. Even if u're just commenting on the today's weather, plz say something so i kno that someone read it. Anyway, enjoy this little bit:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we entered his office, Father Izawa motioned to a chair and I sat. He didn't say a word, as he sat behind his desk. For a moment he simply stared at its clear surface.

The tension was back. I wanted to scream at him to say something, to tell me what was going on, and why Shido wasn't back yet. The silence continued.

He opened his mouth once, as if about to speak, but then closed it again & continued to stare at his desk. I was starting to get scared. After a while I began to wonder if he hadn't forgotten I was there.

I leaned forward quietly, placing my fingertips on the edge of the desk. "Father?"

He looked up at me. His jaw dropped a little as he saw my face and a sadness grew in his eyes – and, was that . . . _fear_ creeping in at his brows? He stood quickly and turned away from me. In that moment I did pray to whatever power might care about my life. (Please, let Shido be unharmed! Please!)

When the Father had composed himself, he turned back to me. "Riho, I'm sorry if I've caused you to be anxious. You're friend – Mikao, you called him? He was on his way to warn us –"

"Warn us?! About what? What's going on in Kyoto?" Then I remembered. "Shido!" I gasped. I was on my feet in an instant.

"No, no! Calm down now, child. As far as we know, Shido's just fine." He raised his hands, trying to pacify me. "But, Mikao . . . he's passed on now."

I was overcome by emotions pulling me in different directions. I fell back into the chair as I simply stared. Shido – Shido was alright. I could have cried, I was so relieved. But then, Mikao . . . When you're immortal for all intents and purposes, the thought of a friend's death is just as indescribable as it is unexpected. It leaves a hole in you; and it's all you can do to not let fear or anger fill that hole and swallow you, just as they were swallowed by death. I knew the Father wasn't wrong about Mikao. We'd seen too many vampires killed over the past few decades, for him to make a mistake.

Father Izawa came and knelt beside me. "He was attacked outside Tokyo. It was a miracle he made it this far. He should have died long before he did with the amount of silver in his system."

I had become cold – unable to feel pain or sorrow or fear. I simply listened to the words, my eyes focusing on one spot but not seeing, as the old man took my hand.

"Don't think he died in vain, child! I'm sure his time had come. He gave so much to make it this far.

"There have been troubles in the south of late. I should have told you."

The unattainable thought from before twitched.

"Kyoto's been under attack not by average Breeds, but by vampires."

Twitch.

"I'm sorry, Riho. I shouldn't have promised Shido I'd keep this from you."

Tw-Twitch.

"He came to me and explained. He said he had to go, and immediately –"

Twitch!

"—and that I was to know where you were at all times until he returned."

Twi-Twitch!!

"Then Mikao showed up today. He came to just before he left us. He said that Shido had sent him to keep you safe. At least that's all we could make out – there was so much silver, & so much blood taken –"

"What?" I was shaken out of my stupor. "Who took it?" I jumped up. My breath came hard and with difficulty.

"W-we d-don't know." The Father stood and quickly backed toward his desk, staring at me. I thought of the neck wound. It seemed unnatural – cannibalistic and skewed. Something felt very wrong. The nagging twitch of a thought was almost throbbing now. But it still wouldn't come. It caused an anxiety which threatened to break through my semi-paralyzed state.

Father Izawa had backed around his desk, his widened eyes never leaving me. He ran for the door, and burst out, leaving it open.

I was still preoccupied. My eyes were again trained on one spot. Only this time, I wasn't cold. I was raging with energy. Pulsing. Throbbing. It was building, collecting inside me, inside that hole left by Mikao's death.

The door slowly closed. The room grew dark. Everything slowed. Pulsing. Darkness. Throbbing. Something . . . – forced breath – there . . .

A steady hand came to rest gently between my tense, trembling shoulder blades. A deep, velvety voice spoke softly, calmly in my ear. "He hasn't taught you how to deal with this kind of power surge, has he?"

Warm. Caressing. Dangerous. I knew this voice.

Twitch.

"Don't get worked up over me. You'll strain yourself if you don't calm down." I felt some of the energy leave me. "That's right. Trust me; I can help you." I slowly let my shoulders sag, dropping their hunch bit by bit. "You belong to a gifted race. This power is your right. You must learn how to use it." The voice soothingly crooned in my ear.

There was another hand on the back my neck. It caressed my skin; soothed the tension in me. I felt more energy draining out through those strong, satin fingers, as my head fell gradually forward.

I was lowered back into the chair, drained now of that paralyzing tension. It occurred to me to wonder what was going on. I was still surrounded by complete darkness. And the presence from before had returned, although it didn't inspire the anxiety it had before. It was so familiar, yet – distant, unrecognizable. So, it hadn't been Izawa before; it was . . .

Cain!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, u want more? Crave more? Don't ever want to think about it again? Repulsed by it? Don't give a rats ass? Want to know what's for dinner? Then, **_REVIEW, _**dammit!!!!!!!!!

Twitch.


	4. Do What!

No, i don't own Nightwalker, or any of the beautiful creatures thereof. Gomen that this chapter is so short; u'll understand why when u reach the end. That is, if u're actually reading it . . . do u even exist? Am i speaking to an empty, barren nothingness? the walls - they're closing in! No! Stop them! Help!

REViiieeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww! scream fades away into a desperate silence

* * *

It occurred to me to wonder what was going on. I was still surrounded by darkness. And the presence from before had returned. So it hadn't been Izawa; it was . . .

Cain!

-----------------------------------

He appeared before me, the intense darkness drawing in around him. I tried to stand, to run, anything! But found I could not.

His dark, velvety voice made me shudder. "You haven't the energy for it. You starve yourself here. Why? – when you could rightfully take anything you ever wanted."

My mind returned to a previous time – an encounter between Shido and Cain in a similarly dark room. It had been the last time I'd seen him, over 130 years before.

It all came flooding back now – Cain's brutality, his view of humans as inferior livestock, his cruel and violent part in my turning, and the one thing I'd never forgive him for: his treatment of Shido. Sometimes my dreams would merge with Shido's or his with mine. Many times I'd awakened from a foreign world to find Shido sweating and trembling like a child in my arms. Always, it was after a nightmare of Cain and the hellish years Shido had spent as his companion, before turning toward the light. What did this bastard want now?

The elderly priest's voice echoed in my head, "Mikao was on his way to warn us."

My eyes widened in realization, my voice only a whisper. "You did it! You killed Mikao!" I knew I should feel fear; what did this monster want with me? Did he know where Shido was? – But I couldn't feel anything but anger.

"I did. He was in my way." His honeyed voice lingered in the space between us, almost tangible. "You didn't answer my question. Why stay here, a pathetic lapdog to creatures you could easily rule?"

"I – ," I didn't have an answer. I knew that I cared about many of them and that I couldn't bear to see them hurt, much less do them harm myself. I also stayed because this was where Shido was, and I loved him. But how could I explain any of that to this demon. "I don't have to explain myself to _you_!"

"You might consider differently, if you knew why I have come."

"I don't care why you're here! Shido will be here any minute. Then –"

He laughed – a deep, resonating laugh which contained no mirth. "Don't bluff with me. I know better than you where Shido-kun is."

My jaw dropped. No. This wasn't happening. If he'd found Shido, then . . .

I knew Shido could never win in a fight against Cain. Cain was far older and more experienced. What was more, Shido _wouldn't_ kill him – not the one who had made him. Somewhere, deep inside, my lover had a hope that Cain might gain the light one day. Once Shido might have destroyed him, when he thought Cain had killed me. But both Cain and I had cheated death that night. I could feel what little blood I had left leave my cheeks.

"What have you done with him? Where's Shido?!"

"I have not done a thing . . . yet. Whether that remains so will rest on you."

"What?" What was he playing at? How could I do anything about it? A prickling sensation finally started rising within me.

"I miss him," he cooed. "I wish him to rejoin me in Transylvania. Shido has been so reluctant, though, that to achieve this I may have to resort to force." I gasped. He wouldn't!

"But! There is an alternative. You must choose: if you wish me to leave Shido alone –"

"I'll do anything!" I was gasping for breath now, and I felt so weak . . . but if I could do something to help Shido, I would!

Cain's eyes shone with anticipated victory. "Take his place. Come with me yourself, and learn what it truly is to be of the night."

No. Leave Shido? How could I? I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Shido was my world.

Moments of our life flashed before me: a quiet night alone together, a kitten he'd brought me, Shido quietly smiling at one of Guni's pranks, Shido gazing at me when he thought I wasn't looking . . . If I refused . . . couldn't . . . breathe . . .

I whispered my answer. "Alright. I'll go."

* * *

I'm even trying to leave cliff hangers here ppl. How come no one cares? sigh Oh, well. I'll just wade back into the pointless swamps of Elliot & Milton now.


	5. Welcome Home

Now, we're moving. Or is it just me still? (sigh) oh well. What could Cain be up to? Heh, wouldn't u like to kno?

* * *

"Take his place. Come with me yourself, and learn what it truly is to be of the night."

No. Leave Shido? How could I? I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Shido was my world.

Moments of our life flashed before me: a quiet night alone together, a kitten he'd brought me, Shido quietly smiling at one of Guni's pranks, Shido gazing at me when he thought I wasn't looking . . . If I refused . . . couldn't . . . breathe. . .

I whispered my answer. "Alright. I'll go."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Good. You have chosen wisely." Cain came toward me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I would have flinched if I'd had the strength to. I could breathe again, though. "Come. We have a long way to travel."

I still could not have risen from the chair, if I'd wanted to. But I didn't have to do it myself at all. Cain lifted me from the chair, simply by raising his hand as my body followed his motion. He wrapped his cloaked arm about me and the darkness closed tighter around us.

I'd been in this position before – held close beneath Cain's cloak, unable to move. I wondered in passing if this would have as drastic a result as that previous time had.

I was cold inside again. I had just made an incredible decision and the weight which I should have felt on my shoulders was only as light as the cloth of Cain's cloak. I cursed him, although the thought was an empty one. There was no burning fire in me that this creature who did not feel – did not _love_ – had taken me from my life through trickery. Was this how he'd first gained Shido all those years ago? I closed my eyes and sighed; and in the darkness, I let go.

----

I was awakened to find myself still in Cain's embrace, only now we were standing in a huge, dark space. The ceiling disappeared into darkness, as the dim candle light threw the outskirts into heavy shadow and the figures into high relief. I realized it was a huge room, like a great hall in an old castle, and that we weren't alone. There were so many creatures. They filled the room. I drew in a quick breath and took a step back, only to bump against Cain. I gasped again.

I heard his voice in my head, "Do not be afraid. No harm shall come to you."

I looked again. I had to peek around Cain's arm, which still encircled me, holding me out of sight. Most seemed to be vampires. There also seemed to be a few high grade Breeds amongst them. They all crowded away from us – away from Cain, further into the shadows. Only a vampire holding a large candelabra, the sole light source, held his ground in front of the pack before us. He did not speak, or even raise his eyes to Cain, but made a low bow before his master.

Cain did not raise his voice, and didn't need to, the hall was so silent. "This is Riho." With a sudden, violent and yet graceful motion, he swept back the cloaked arm which had concealed me and stepped back. Some of them flinched, while others craned their heads to see better. "She is my guest and will be with me indefinitely." Something slammed into my soul. I had not considered that this arrangement was most likely meant to be permanent.

I had thought it impossible that my hopes could fall lower, but now they sank below Hades. The hole left by Mikao's death was dwarfed in comparison to the grief I now felt.

Cain continued. "She is far superior to any of you. Your filth should not come anywhere near her!" The venom in his voice made me flinch along with the rest of them. I didn't need to look back at his face to know his countenance was one to be feared. I wondered what gave me an elevated status in his eyes compared with these creatures before me. Then, with a simple flip of his hand, they all vanished as fast as they could into the depths of the gloom.

Cain gently turned me to face him, resting an arm around my shoulders. "Come." He steered me out of the now dark hall. No light slipped through the windows. There was an eerie glimmer, though, that could only suffice for one with vampire sight. I was forced to turn so that I not trip on the flagstone floor of the corridor.

There was a jovial twist to Cain's mouth now. "If you only trust me, you will lack for nothing here. The world is ours for the taking. I will teach you who you really are and what you can do." He did not look at me as he spoke, but at some distant point.

"Shido ignores most of his skills." A hard light grew in his eyes as he mentioned Shido's name, yet his mouth remained upturned. "So I don't imagine he's taught you very much." I wasn't quite sure what Cain meant, but I was starting to realize how hungry I was.

Cain must have heard my thoughts. "Forgive me. I forgot it has been days since you've eaten." I briefly wondered how long he'd been watching me, to know how long it had been since my last feeding. Then I realized – there would be no sponsors here. I would have to eat what was provided, how it was provided . . . and that would be Cain's choice.

I wasn't greatly surprised then when, after arriving at his rooms, a girl who couldn't have been more than seven-years-old was brought in by a Breed. The creature bowed to Cain, who didn't even spare it a glance, and backed out, closing the huge oak doors behind him. Cain went to the child and knelt. I noticed her soiled and torn dress, as I sat timidly in the deep, high-backed chair I'd been directed to. The garment had once been bright with its dainty floral print & lace ruffles around the tank sleeves and collar. I couldn't tell if the light brown of her hair was natural or grime in a blond. She was too frightened to do anything but stare, round, amber eyes racing around the room and finally settling on Cain as she visibly trembled. I was also scared, not only by what I might be about to witness, but by the part of myself that wanted to rush to her and violently . . . no, I wasn't like that!

But Cain only spoke to the child in calm tones. I couldn't hear what he said, but whatever it was, it calmed the child. Eventually she slipped into a state of trance. He gently lifted her and carried her to where I sat. I was focusing so much on restraining the animal instincts in me that were crying out to feed, that I was shocked when he set her entranced form down in my lap. He sat down in an armchair facing mine and, after a moment, regarded me curiously. I sat there, still surprised, cradling her limp form against myself and trying not to stare at her soft, vulnerable throat.

"I can sense your instincts, you know." That smug smile was back. His eyes laughed at me; I was surprised to find that it was not unkind laughter either. "You can't starve yourself; your natural instincts will eventually take over and force you to feed. But it will be easier for you if you simply let go now." I was stunned. "Oh, come now. You didn't think I'd expect you to be comfortable with it your first time, did you?" He sighed and shook his head. "Shido's done you a great disservice. When one is first turned, that is the time to learn to hunt. It will be difficult for you now." I lowered my head, trying still not to focus on her; I wouldn't let him see my shame at what he was saying. "But I will be here to guide you. Now, eat."

I raged inside myself. I silently cried out against this terrible hunger and the inviting smell of live flesh in my hands and the tempting, steady rise and fall of her small chest. A part of me, however, wanted this – wanted it badly. That part won.

My teeth sank easily into her throat. I was horrified at what I was doing. She was alive! And I was sucking that life out of her. But that horror diminished as my hunger was slated. After a moment, I was simply sucking the blood out of a lifeless body. I heard Cain laugh in his low tones, but I couldn't care what he thought. If I did, I'd hate myself beyond reason. So I just fed, until there was nothing left.

I let the empty carcass slide to the floor, as I dejectedly wiped a hand across my bloodied lips. Cain stood and crossed to me, a gentle smile on his face. He drew me up to him and murmured, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I couldn't answer, couldn't look at him. He drew me toward a door I hadn't seen before. I simply let my body be guided, no longer caring where we went.

"I suspect Shido hasn't taught you much of the bedroom, either." He laughed in his quiet, peculiar way and guided me into the room.

* * *

Aww. Poor Riho. (evil grin) i do so love torturing her. Btw, if u don't like graphic rape scenes, u might wanna skip the next chapter. Don't worry, i'll make sure the important plot details get into chapter 7.


	6. Chapter 6WARNING: graphic stuff

**WARNING:** Graphic rape in this chapter. If u kno this will offend u, plz don't read it. Thnx.

The fact that i _still_ do not own Nightwalker is to be noted at this point, dammit. I'd also like to point out that Her Majesty, Princess Luna is still the _ONLY_ one who has reviewed, under coercion or not. Much worshipful thanks to Her Magnificent, Magnanimous, _Much_-respected Highness.

* * *

He drew me toward a door I hadn't seen before. I simply let my body be guided, no longer caring where we went.

"I suspect Shido hasn't taught you much of the bedroom, either." He laughed in his quiet, peculiar way and guided me into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In the center of the floor, almost the room's only adornment, was the largest, most ornate bed I had ever seen. I couldn't yet imagine the atrocities that had been committed there . . . or would be.

I had stepped farther into the room as he turned to close the door. Now he came up behind me and I could sense a tension in him. I understood why when he pulled me to him and I felt him hard against my lower regions. I stood there motionless and cold, as his hands slowly slid over me, removing my clothes, exploring my body and caressing my skin. His breath came hot on my hair and the back of my neck, as his hands slithered around my waist and up to caress my bare breasts. He began to kiss my neck and shoulders; he lipped my ear and I felt his fangs brush my skin. He held me close to him, and I felt him, throbbing angrily, raging to enter me.

Shido and I made love often. He was always gentle; he held back until I was ready, and in moments of high ecstasy, his bite was always soft and loving. We shared our blood – our lives, willingly.

This was different. It was hard, and fast, and yet eternally slow. Cain took. He took what he wanted, how he wanted it. I instinctively resisted when he first tried to slide within me, tensing my muscles and making it difficult for him to enter. But all he had to do was whisper the name in my ear, and I yielded. I couldn't risk angering him. Shido's life hung in the balance.

But even though I let Cain have his way, I could not bring myself to return his "favors." For hours I lay there, trying not to cry. I did not want this – his naked body, slick against mine, his hands doing all manner of things to my body. The throbbing, pushing, ramming of him, large and hot inside me was agonizing. My body answered his motions with its own unauthorized tremblings and spasms. His fangs sunk into my neck, gnashing, sucking the blood from me. He dragged his face down my torso and massaged my hard, erect nipples with his tongue before biting deep into the tender flesh of my breast. His hands went searching, groping into my secret places, his nails scratching and tearing my moist flesh. He ran his fingertips slowly, softly across my trembling skin, only to dig the sharp long nails into me suddenly. Bleeding. Pain. Such pain. My hips were sore from being crushed by his continuous undulations. I wanted to scream. He shoved and pulled, always the throbbing of his livid member piercing me, ripping me apart inside. It hurt too much to scream. His nails and fangs dug deeper into the flesh of my breasts and neck every time. I finally cried silently, my wrists held in place where he'd tied them to the bed posts. He removed himself from me finally and slid down my body, running his hands and mouth over my brokenness, licking blood and wetness off my slick skin. He reached his destination and I could feel his tongue probing me and his hands – those nails and the wet satin of his lightest touch. The tears streamed down my face to mix with the blood trickling down my neck, down my chest, between my naked breasts to pool around my naval. The inside of my thighs were slick with blood and fluids as well. This too he partook of.

As he came back up, I tried to escape into my mind – tried to ignore the searching hands – the reentering rage. I thought of Shido. _Shido_. _Oh, GOD!!_ _I'm so sorry, Shido!_

I cried out, just as Cain forced himself into me, harder and farther than before. His fangs sank into my throat and he gripped, hard. He held himself there for an interminable moment, forbidding any movement besides his own now irregular throbbing within me. I could feel myself growing weaker. Just as I thought I'd faint from the pain and blood loss, he climaxed a final time and withdrew totally.

I couldn't move, couldn't do anything but cry. After resting a moment, he climbed up and untied my wrists, gentle now. He slowly pulled me up to lean against his chest. I could feel his heavy breathing with my whole body. However, his breaths weren't in sync with my ragged gasps, as Shido's were after we made love.

He cradled me gently with one arm, while offering me the other wrist. His voice sounded softly inside my head, encouragingly, as if he hadn't just taken from me any decency I might still have had after my 'meal'. "You need to replenish. I took yours; now it is your turn."

Then it occurred to me. How much of my thoughts could he hear? What if some of my thoughts of Shido made him angry – I couldn't worry about that now. I was so tired, and hungry again – but not hungry for human blood. This was a hunger different than I'd ever felt before. This was lust – for the blood of my own kind. Now I could add cannibalism to the list of debts Cain owed me.

I lethargically ripped a thin gash in Cain's wrist with one fang, and drank. After a few sips, I drank deeper. I'd never tasted anything so glorious! He held me close and I felt somehow comforted. I had forgotten the pain of only moments ago. Satisfaction spread through my whole body as my wounds healed completely. This was beautiful; this was pleasure. He kissed my hair and we snuggled as I drank. His touch was soft and careful as he hummed quietly to me. It seemed this was all that had ever been; there was no past or present or future, no pain or disgrace. This was all that mattered. As he pulled his arm away gently, murmuring that I'd had enough and then holding me to him and continuing to stroke my hair, I wondered: If this was what Cain was really like, why had Shido ever left him?

* * *

Wehh-eell, how'd ya laike tham apples? Alright, all u Riho-bashers, u gotta give her some credit here. Cain's an ass, Shido's supposedly in trouble, what's an innocent girl to do? Disagree with me?

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!_** please?


	7. Enter the Quitter

Well, now. How will Shido react to this newest turn of events? Hmm. I wonder. strokes chin, evil gleam in her eyes Ah HA! The plot begins to emerge!

**WARNINGS:** um, OOCness i think, on Shido's part, but then again how-the-hell-else would he respond?

**DISCLAIMER:** Riho belongs to Shido, Shido technically belongs to Cain, the relationships & main conflicts belong to the original creators, but THEIR SOULS & BODIES belong to **ME!!!!** Mwhahahahhaahahaha! drapes herself possesively over Cain's delicious, golden body

* * *

I slept soundly for quite some time after that. Though, I wouldn't have if I'd known where Cain was and why. His body may have lain quietly next to mine in Transylvania, but his mind was far away, back in Tokyo.

The morning after I left with Cain saw Shido banging furiously on the door of the church. He took little notice of the sun, as it began to rise from behind the skyline. "Open up, dammit! It's me!"

The sleepy gate keeper opened the slide & peeked out. Only a vampire would knock, and one couldn't be too careful of late.

"John, you baka! Open the fucking door and let me in!"

"Shido!? What're you doing back so soon?" The portly monk swung open the door. "Come in, by all means!"

Shido didn't even thank the man, but shot up the stairs, as fast as vampire speed would take him. Upon reaching the third floor apartments, he burst through his own door.

"Riho! Riho, you here?!" He tore through the apartment, checking all the rooms. He cursed under his breath when he found the place deserted, and then ran down to check the infirmary.

He threw open the door to find a crowd of people sitting around the main room looking low. That stopped him.

"What's going on?"

One of the Sisters, still a little surprised by his abrupt entrance, answered. "The Father has been bitten. He's in intensive care now. We're here to pray –"

Shido didn't wait for her to finish, but rushed through the opposite door. He followed the corridor to the last room, where another group was gathered in the hall. He shoved through, despite rebukes, & threw open the door. The monk attending to Father Izawa was so taken aback he almost fainted. Shido rushed to the bedside.

"Father! Father, can you hear me?"

The priest opened his eyes weakly. He would die soon, nothing could help that; it was obvious from the moment Shido saw his pale cheeks. They'd never get enough blood in him before it was too late.

"Father! Where's Riho?"

"I, she was in my . . . office." He was having great difficulty breathing. "She, her eyes – and the darkness . . . I was in the hall . . ."

Shido's eyes grew. His voice was a whisper. "No." Then, he was off again through the crowd.

He stopped short in the doorway to the corridor of offices, his overcoat fluttering slightly at his abrupt halt. Everything was calm – nothing out of place, no presence, or lingering sense of resistance, save that of the priest. He went slowly toward the Father's private office, fully alert, yellow eyes missing nothing. The room was as pristine as the rest of the offices. He entered the doorway, looked around, and finding everything as it should be, closed his eyes and dropped his head, allowing his mental faculties their full range. He took a calm step farther into the room and placed his fingertips on the desk, face a mask of control. The room was still, silent. Then his hand tensed, and the fingers curled tightly to become a fist, his nails digging into his palm. He released a controlled breath, almost quivering with anger.

Shido's words were calm, quiet even in the silence. "Show yourself."

Darkness overtook the small room quickly. "Gladly," was the ready deep-pitched response.

Cain sat in the chair, watching Shido's back. "I've missed you, dearest."

"Where is she?" Shido remained frozen where he stood, facing the desk. The grit of his teeth was almost audible as he spat out the words one by one.

"Safe." A fleeting smile crossed Cain's face as he stood. "Where you can no longer corrupt her."

In less than an instant Shido stood inches from the taller figure, now golden eyes hard and threatening. His voice belied the extreme control he was exercising over himself. "_I _corrupt? Bring her back. Now!"

Cain returned the younger vampire's gaze, his own eyes soft and almost apologetic. "I have very little say in the matter, actually. Riho is with me willingly; and I doubt very much that she will change her mind so easily." Cain stepped closer and gently laid a hand on Shido's arm; images flashed across the younger vampire's mind.

Riho sat in one of the deep arm chairs in Cain's private parlor. She held on her lap a small girl, whose head lolled back, lifeless. Savagely, she sucked the child's life force from a wound at her throat. The glistening red stained Riho's clothes, her hands, her face.

Riho rested, naked, against Cain's bare breast. He cradled her with one arm, allowing her to take his blood from the other. Her eyes were closed, her mouth curved in a sanguine smile as she enjoyed the sweetness of pure vampire's blood. Cain gazed down at her lovingly, holding her with tender care.

Riho lay contentedly in the bed Shido and Cain had once shared. She gazed into Cain's smiling face, much as she once had Shido's, and then snuggled further into the blond vampire's embrace.

Shido tore away, ripping his finger by one extended canine, producing his sword from the stream of blood in one fluid motion. "You lie! Riho would never turn to you." His eyes flashed red with rage.

Cain remained calm, his hands now inserted in the pockets of his coat. "You may believe as you wish." He shrugged. "I only show you truth.

"I was intrigued that she did not even wait here to wish you farewell. I will see if I can persuade her to return and do so." He regarded Shido once more from under veiling lids, and then his image began to fade into a non-extant distance.

Shido took a futile step forward, raising the weapon. The ammused voice echoed around the returning room: "People meet, and people part. . . . Isn't that what you are always saying, love?" Cain was gone.

* * *

Ok, here's the deal: i'm gonna finish posting everything i've got pre-written, regardless of reviews. After that, however, i won't post new stuff 'til "Trials" has gotten ... say, 5 more reviews.

Fair? i really don't care anymore. Ya'll are cruel.


	8. and he QUITS!

Short. Bitter. And seemingly pointless. Enjoy.

* * *

Shido fell to his knees in the empty room, the sword dissolving to become a stain on the carpet as it left his limp hand. He'd known the day would come when Riho would leave him. Nothing lasted forever. But to leave him for Cain . . . It couldn't be.

Yet he knew it as truth. He'd felt her there in Cain's memories, as real as if they'd been his own. There had been nothing of duress in her either, no forcefulness on Cain's part – she had gone willingly. He could not begin to contemplate the pleasure he'd seen in her face.

He bowed his head and rose to his feet. His face had regained its usual stoic composure. He slid his hands into his pockets and returned upstairs. As he passed Satsuna's apartment on the third floor, the fully-healed vampire glanced up from the TV and saw him.

"Hey, Shido!" He jumped up and followed the older vampire down the hall. "Man, good thing you're back. Weird stuff's been happenin' while you were away. You heard about Izawa?"

Shido nodded, but didn't look up.

"Sucks, huh?" 'Suna followed him into his apartment. "He was kinda' cool. Heh – for a human.

"Hey, I bet Riho's glad you're back! Where is she, anyhow? I haven't seen her since yesterday morning – just before they released me from the holding cells down there. Heh.

"Oh! You hear about what happened to Riho's friend, Mikao? … Shido?" Shido had stopped mid-stride next to the sofa.

He picked up the lacey white garment lying over the back of the sofa with a visibly trembling hand and just stared at it for a moment. Then he slowly sat down on the sofa and rested his forehead on his clasped hands.

"Shido? You okay, man?" 'Suna looked around confused. "Where_ is_ Riho? . . . Shouldn't she be hanging all over you about now?" There was a long silent pause.

"She's gone."

'Suna almost didn't catch the utterance. "W-what? . . . Dude, you're starting a' freak me out. I thought u just said – "

Shido cut him off. "She's gone and she's not coming back." He buried his face in the fabric of the dress. "Go away."

Satsuna went away.

* * *

Told ya. But there IS meaning in there. U'll see. Just stick around ... & review.

Oh, yeah. And here's a bribe for ya. Everybody who reviews - gets a plushie of Cain or Shido. (We all know Cain's better tho. Definitely hotter. Well, after coming back from the dead anyway.)


	9. Good Morning, Mrs Bastard

Alrightie, minna. Sry it took so long to update. Other things kept getting in the way, like looking for a job ... and friends having crises. ::sigh:: What a world! Anyway, to those who've reviewed ::hands out plushies::

Darkmaster2: Indeed; poor, blind, self-pitying Shido. He's still unable to to get too close to ppl! Someone should should smack him upside the head ... ;)

Bejipan: XD Thank-you soooooooo much! I hope I'll be able to keep you entertained. Btw, I agree, the best fics _are_ Shido x Cain but i started writing this _long_ before I'd read any fanfictions.

MarsStarPrincess: I don't know ... Shido seems to have accepted his loss ... we'll see. ;)

SnowPixie: Thnx! I intend to!

Irebian: Wow! That makes me feel sooooo great! I'll try to update more regularly from now on.

This hasn't been beta-read, so plz bear with me, but here goes.

* * *

I awoke to see a beautiful face, blond locks framing golden eyes that burned with a deep, slow, icy fire. The face watched me with a tight, self-assured smile. Something wasn't right. Then I remembered.

Shido! I barely stopped myself from suddenly bolting upright. Cain's eyes laughed at my shocked look. I closed my eyes and rolled over, feeling sick as I pulled the covers over my shoulder.

The bed quivered as he got up. He demandingly said one foreign word, "Taku." The sound of a slight puff of air made me turn to look. Then I did spring to a sitting position, staring, clutching the sheet to my chest. There, hovering before Cain was a fairy identical to Guni except for two things: she was smiling sweetly, and, more noticeably, she was pink! She had burgundy hair and shining, gossamer wings, which resembled those of a butterfly.

"Good evening, Master!"

Cain bit back, "Is it?" The fairy shrank from the spite in his tone and the venomous glance he shot her. "Bring Riho something. I won't have my guests starving." He looked at me with what would have been a debonair smile on anyone else. But standing there, hands on his hips in a collared, red velvet robe, it was more a threatening leer than anything else. The fairy looked at me blinkingly bewildered for a moment, as if she'd just noticed my presence, and then smiled a greeting at me.

"Well?" Cain was glaring at her expectantly.

"Right!" She remembered herself and quickly flashed out again.

I wondered what he was up to; I'd just eaten the night before. I remembered with shame how I'd been unable to keep myself from sucking the child's life away. She had been someone's daughter, someone's sister. And I had . . .

I shuttered and felt sick again. I didn't think I could bring myself to repeat the horrific act now.

I sat on the bed staring into space. Eventually I realized I was staring at a heavy red velvet curtain which covered the whole wall. I shot a curious glance over at Cain to see him fully dressed and watching me thoughtfully. I looked away again quickly and swallowed, as he came to sit close behind me. I stared straight ahead wondering if it was really evening as Taku had said; if so, why wasn't the light of a sunset filtering in around the curtain's edges?

Cain placed his hands on my upper arms, gently brushing my skin with his fingertips. I looked at the gold curtain rod with its fluted grooves and ornate finial caps. He slid his hands down my arms to my bare thighs. I was appalled to feel my body begin to ache in answer to his soft caresses. I sat rigidly still and traced the curtain's folds with my eyes. He ran the backs of his hands over my legs, leaning in to rest against my bare back in his satin waistcoat, chin on my shoulder. I kept my stare straight ahead. The curtains, his fingers, . . . were a little long, and pooled, were reaching, . . . slightly on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me in a possessive embrace. I squeezed my eyes shut, as he kissed my naked shoulder. His soft hair gently brushed my cheek. The curtains . . . ! His breath came hot on my neck –

"Ah-hem!" My eyes flew open to see the pink fairy fluttering over the foot of the bed, holding a small silver tray with a full wine glass on it. She flashed a nervous, apologetic grin and I could hear an answering low growl deep in Cain's throat. Taku quickly came around to the side of the bed. Cain drew away from me as she did, but not before I caught a glimpse of exposed white fang.

He reached over and took the glass, narrowed eyes never leaving Taku. I wouldn't have thought she could blush, but she did, her cheeks turning bright scarlet. She couldn't meet his gaze, but only bit her lip and then flashed out with the tray. Cain scowled once more before returning his attentions to me.

"Breakfast." The smirk was back in his eyes, the twisted smile curving his lips as he handed me the glass. Hesitantly, I took it, trying not to tremble and spill. I uttered a low thanks, avoiding eye contact. He was watching me intently, gaze unwavering. I nervously raised the glass to my lips. At least, it wasn't another live feeding; I tried to focus on that as I somehow willed myself to take the first sip.

My eyes flew wide open at the exquisite taste on my tongue. The blossom of flavor, substantial yet not overpowering, flowing over my pallet, melting away built up tensions & releasing overly taught muscles. I sipped again, enjoying the heady rush of the light after taste. It was somehow familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I'd experienced it before. This blood had a fullness to it that I'd never before experienced in human blood. I was reminded of Shido's hypnotic taste, but it wasn't the same.

Not that Shido mattered at the moment.

I smiled at Cain as I downed the rest of the glass and passed it back to him. His beautiful golden eyes smiled back at me approvingly; I couldn't help but grin wider. He deposited the glass on a night stand before turning back to me.

"Come." He held out his hands to help me up. I couldn't help but marvel at his loose, gorgeous golden hair as he took my fingers in a delicate grasp and pulled me off the bed. The sheet slipped over my form to drift lightly to the bed and I stood before him seeking his continued approval in those mesmerizing eyes. They shone back at me intensely, laughingly almost, as if he found my want of validation amusing. He ran his gaze over me appreciatively.

"As beautiful as you are like this, I believe Taku has laid out something for you." He gestured to a vanity I hadn't noticed before, where garments of black lace & silk were draped over a dainty chair. My eyes lit up. The dress was enchanting, a bodice covered in lace would fit snugly above the looser silk skirts hanging around soft leather calf-length boots. A light black velvet cape would cover the shoulders left bare by the dress.

My face must have shown my delight, because Cain chuckled in that endearing way of his and drew my chin up for a kiss with one cool hand. Before releasing me he whispered, "Hurry, now. I've much to teach you and the night is young." His eyes twinkled as he pulled away and spun on a heel, striding for the door. It fell quietly closed after him.

I licked my lips and glanced at the clothes again before springing to draw them on.

* * *

I'm gonna try to do at least one chapter per week from now on. This week's bribe: all reviewers get special cookies in the shape of Shido's sword! XD


	10. Enter Guni

OK. Hi, I know. It's been.....a while. If any of my original readers are still paying attentionand haven't decided I'm a horrible person, AWESOME! I lost my edge on this story and hit a huge roadblock. Then the search for a job tried to kill me, as did college and chronic depression. But that's all gone now.

Yeah. So here. New angle, _really_ new angle. shrug Same story, just continuing and the plot may do some....interesting acrobatics. I'm just gonna let this one fly from here on out pretty much.

Please. PLEASE. **PLEASE! **Reviews would make my heart sing. I'm gonna try to continue & finish this. But my writing style is makingme twitch nervously and I need _LOTS_ of reassurance -or- (hehe) redirction. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------

Guni sat in the crotch of a narrow tree, watching her some of her cousins play in the nearby stream. They splashed and teased each other, flitting about and laughing. She snorted contemptuously and turned her attention to the conversation taking place in the branches above her.

The forests of northeastern India were the most densely populated place as faeries were concerned, so it made sense to have the large reunions there every couple hundred years. Forest faeries, castle faeries, urban faeries, snow faeries, and all the rest gathered to gossip about human development, their newest masters or mates, or whatever else struck their fancy.

Almost a dozen of Guni's European cousins lounged above her, playing with each other's hair.

"Such a large turnout this time!" A well-endowed amber mountain faery exclaimed. "I mean, even Guni came!" The green faery grumbled below them and pretended not to hear.

"Yes, and not everyone's here yet either," replied Maren as she intricately braided the other's long tresses. The silvery Maren was one of the eldest and had flitted about the glens of southern England longer than anyone could remember.

"Who else is coming?" asked another.

"Well, I don't know of everyone, but we've only been here a few days and I heard that Ashaya and her tribe were most definitely coming from the Sahara. As well as Tasha & some of the others from Siberia."

"What of Taku?" asked one of the youngest. Everyone nodded; the cheerful castle faery had been a favorite for many centuries.

Maren scowled at Taku's mention. "I doubt she's coming, or that she'd even remember the reunion," she spat.

At the disappointed protests of her companions she explained. "When those fool Tokugawa lost control of Japan, she left." Guni snapped her head up. She hadn't heard of Taku's move. "She took up with some vampire lord in eastern Europe and now she's become infatuated with him. Or at least that's what I hear." Maren sighed and shook her head in disapproval. "Nasty son of a bitch, too, from what I'm told."

Guni shifted uncomfortably. She only knew of one vampire in eastern Europe, and in her brief experience he _was_ nasty. For the life of her, she couldn't envision the foolishly bright-spirited faery hanging around that bastard. She frowned to herself and went back to ignoring the group perched above her.

The next day Guni sat on a stone by the water, chomping her way through a fruit almost as big as she was. A sudden commotion to her right drew her attention as she continued to munch casually on the juicy pulp. A large number of faeries had assembled in a tight group around someone, squealing and vying for attention.

An authoritative voice cut over the rest of the excited fey. "AAAAALRIGHT! Alright! Calm down, you lot!" Maren chided the others. "There'll be plenty of time for you all to pester Taku over the next few weeks."

A pleasant voice cut in. "Oh, but I'll only be here a day or two. Master Cain has a new ward and he needs me there to help look after her," the affectionate tone informed. There was a chorus of disappointed outbursts at this, but Guni didn't notice.

She'd started and dropped her fruit at the mention of _that_ name. Eyes wide, she zipped to hover above the protesting group of faeries. Guni demanded, "You're working for Cain?! As in, _Cain Tepes?!!_"

The pink faery happily nodded, almost beaming back at Guni.

"But…he's a monster!" Guni cried out. The group was taken aback at the normally aloof pixie's outburst. Taku frowned, brow creased in insult.

"Look here. You serve a vampire too, I've heard. How dare you judge my Master harshly?! Go away, Guni."

Guni bristled, anger radiating from her, and causing the others to draw back. Taku had turned away from her in a pouting manner. Shaking with rage, Guni did just as she'd been asked. She left. And she didn't go back.

* * *

ahem. **_REVIEW!!!!!_>. ** bows thank-u. 


	11. Reeducation begins

So, yeah. Hi. Update.i just typed up quite a bit of the writtenstuffi had for ToD. Maybe i'll finish the next chapter soon, maybe not. shrug College work sux, so we'll see.

Anyway, remember Riho's just had "breakfast" before this scene.U might want to go back and re-read if u're not new to this fic. i'm not really impressed with it anymore myself (i started writing this before CainxShido became one of my ultimate passions), so i forgive u if u hate it. . ...i DID try to _accurately_ portray Riho here tho.

Please tell me what u think!

* * *

I rejoined Cain in the sitting room after dressing. Taku had returned just as I was tying the cape about my shoulders and offered to do my hair. So I entered the blonde's presence looking regal, hair swept back in braids to a wedding crown from which the majority of the bright red fell smoothly.

He looked up from where he'd been gazing out a pair of open French doors next to a baby grand piano. "Ahhh. Lovely." His eyes shone; and I couldn't help blushing. He came forward and took my fingertips in his, bowing to kiss them and winking. I giggled at his show of charm and allowed him to lead me to the doors. They led to a spacious balcony that overlooked the surrounding forest. He drew me out to the rail and stood close behind me.

"Now. To remedy the appalling lack of basic training." I was unsure what he meant and was about to mention this, but he cut me off, wrapping long, slender fingers around my upper arms. "Look into the night. Tell me what you see."

I shrugged. "The trees, the stars….there's a bird circling over there." I nodded in the direction of the distant drifting creature.

Cain growled low, and reprimanded, "Look farther. You state that which a _human_ could see." He spit the word "human" as if it were an evil charm.

I obeyed, taking a deep breath and extending my vision within the shadows of the forest. I gasped. "They're feeding!" At least three breeds were tearing something to shreds with their claws and fangs.

Cain's grip tightened around my arms. I could feel his satisfaction through the hold. "Yes. What else?"

"The sky is lighter in that direction." I nodded towards the horizon before us.

"Good. It is the closest human city, forty miles away. And what of your 'bird'?" he sneered.

I looked back to the circling creature, and gasped again, drawing back into Cain. "It's a breed!" The huge bat like wings suddenly folded against the beast's human-like body as it sped into a descent towards the trees, claws glinting against its dark flesh.

Cain laughed at my fear and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes. And which direction is 'over there'?"

I frowned. "I don't know."

"Yes! You do," he hissed in my ear. "Let yourself feel the sun's pull," he purred, leaning closer. I closed my eyes and did as instructed. At first, I felt nothing. Then, as I tried to remember the feel of the daylight beyond protective walls, I felt a tightening and a pull in my chest.

My eyes flew open. "The sun just set a few hours ago, so that must be west." I pointed toward the pull. "Which would mean….that's northeast." I pointed toward where the breed had been flying. "And that's northwest." I nodded toward the dimly lit patch on the horizon.

"Very good," Cain purred in my ear, dipping his head to drift lips across my neck. I shuddered and relaxed into his grasp.

He turned me in his arms so that he was holding me flush against him, and I could look up into his haunting golden eyes. "These are your natural senses. You should see and feel this way all the time." He paused a moment, considering me. Abruptly, he asked, "Do you know how to dance?"

I blinked up at him, stuttering for a moment. "… N-no. I never had a reason to learn."

He tisked. "One does not need _reason_ to learn the finer things in life." He suddenly took up my hand lightly in his, and pressed his other against my back beneath the cape, guiding me to follow his sudden steps. "As I was saying, these are your true senses. It is foolish to ignore them, as it is to ignore a fine lady in a fine dress." He smiled charmingly, and I couldn't help but blush and smile back. "Your hearing is as finely tuned, but I will show you that later, as those mongrels are not very pleasant to listen to." Suddenly, I was pushed into a turn, and I realized that, as I'd been trying to focus on what the beautiful blonde had been saying, I hadn't noticed myself being gracefully led across the room in a waltz. I grinned and laughed, allowing Cain to guide me through the rest of the night in style and finery.

* * *

ok. hope u liked. REVIEW! >. keep in mind i was trying to make Riho as vapidly mentally numb as realisticly possible


End file.
